


It all started on the street

by Ailurophile_for_life



Category: ferard - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Ferard, First story, I'm bad at writing stories, M/M, Smut, ehh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurophile_for_life/pseuds/Ailurophile_for_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works at a comic store and his brother Mikey helps him. One day he sees a boy who needs help finding his way somewhere so he helps him. Gerard wants to know the boy more and maybe just maybe he's falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting new people

The sound of the alarm clock echoes through the house. Gerard gets up and shuts the alarm lazily as he get up to dress.

Gerard bangs on his brothers room (Mikey) and walks back to the kitchen make coffee.

A zombie like Mikey soon walks in and chugs his coffee down and leaves to change. He and Gerard we're brothers but also best friends and they live together. Nothing could keep them apart.

They both walk the streets to get to the store they work at. "Have you ever wanted to make a band?" Mikey asked out of the blue. "Not really, I've mostly like comics and I do like music but making it isn't my thing." Gerard shrugs and walks into the store to open it.

{a couple hours later}

Gerard decides to leave Mikey to stack the comic book onto the shelves and go for a walk. He walks around corners and stops when he sees a boy. They boy looks around 5'4, hazel eyes, and black hair. He looked lost so Gerard walks up to him. 

"Hey. Are you lost??" "Yeah I kinda am" the boy chuckles and looks at the ground. "Where are you heading." Gerard asks as he looked at the boy mesmerized by how attractive he is. "I'm heading to a comic store whet I'm suppose to meet up with a friend." "I know where it is, I'm one of the staff member there. I'm Gerard by the way." "Frank" he smiled shyly. 

The two of them walked to the comic store. As soon as they got there Franks friend was waiting for him. "Hey I have to go now my friends over there waiting. So I'm would you like to hang out sometime??" Frank said in a low tone almost a mumble. "Yeah that would be great! How about tomorrow we meet up here?" "Sound great!" "Okay tomorrow it is."

{time skip}

Gerard was in his bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. The only thing on his mind was Frank. After hours of thinking he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep thinking about him.


	2. Confession

Another morning with coffee and Mikey company but something feels different. Gerard can't stop thinking about that Frank guy he met yesterday. It's feels like he's known him for years but really hasn't. 

{time skip to comic book store}

Gerard sketches in his notebook as he waits eagerly for Franks arrival. Finally he heard a door open and looks where the sound came from. There stood Frank who looked around nervously. He finally spotted Gerard and shyly waves as he walks and sits next to him. 

"Hey. I thought you were going to set me up." Gerard chuckled as he stops drawing to look at the boy next to him. "Yeah well that would be a shitty thing to do to a friend." "We're friends?" Gerard asked surprised as how quik they became friends. "Oh we don't have to be if you don't like having friends" Franks word quickly turned into a mumble and turned to Gerard's drawing. "I'd love to be friends." He smiled a little. 

"That's a really nice drawing. Who is it suppose to be?" "Ehh I was thinking it could be a mixture of both Deadpool and Captin America." Gerard said proudly. "That's really cool." Frank said smiling but now looked at the ground.

They talked and talked about all sort of stuff for a long time. 

{the afternoon}

"Hey Gee I need to go now so I'll text you when I can. Okay?" "Yeah okay." They soon went there ways back home. 

Gerard found Mikey sitting on the couch and fiddling with his guitar (he dosent know how to play xd). "Hey Mikey. Have you ever fell in love?" "Umm not really why do you ask?" "Well I kinda like this person who I just met the yesterday and I think I'm falling for him." Gerard confessed as he sat down to the couch.

"Wait hold up its a guy!?" Mikey wore a amused look on his face but also shocked. "Yes it's a guy and his name is Frank. Anyway he's really nice and funny and he complimented on my drawling and called me Gee." He says a he goes to the kitchen to get a beer. 

"We'll if you like this...Frank dude then go on and ask him out or some shit." Mikey says throwing his hand in the air. "Fine okay I'll ask him out," Gerard said sipping his drink. 

Gerard dicides then that he'll text Frank and see if he would like to go out. 

Hey! I was wondering if you would like to have lunch tomorrow with me? -Gee

Hi. Yeah that sounds great do you wanna meet up at your shop? -Frank

Sure I'll meet you around 2 see ya then! -Gee

Gerard turns off his phone as his eyelids are getting heavier and finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter^^ maybe another day or so till I'll write the last chapter. Its really short Xd

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it sucks XD Anyway good if you liked it^^ I'm at my summer cabin so idk how long till the next chapter. Maybe I could do it today.


End file.
